terrariafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Charson
¡Hola, bienvenid@ a Wiki Terraria! Muchas gracias por la edición que as hecho en Ejército de duendes. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa, o también puedes pasarte por la ayuda para entender un poco mejor nuestra enciclopedia. -- Fuego Fauto (Discusión) 21:05 2 jun 2012 Hola y bienvenido Charson =) (o Shit me encanta tu imagen O.o) sobre tus preguntas, no te entendi bien que es lo que querias desir pero te dire esto: arriba de donde editas la pagina existe una pequeñas partes que disen "Modo Fuente" y "Cambiar A Modo Visual" en ellas podras ver el codigo fuente que se usa en cada pagina (puedes copiarlo y ponerlo en otra pagina, es una idea :p) una de las cosas que mas usan es el ya que cuando lo pones en medio alguna palabra saldra esto: Hola No se si te pueda servir, pero es algo, y gracias por querer cooperar en esta wikia =) a sobre las demas cosas, quisiera si no es mucha molestia que te explicaras un poco mas o me dijeras alguna pagina de la wikia donde este algun ejemplo, ya que no te logre entender correctamente. Salu2 (El Mejor De Esta Wikia) FF (Fuego Fauto) 21:38 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Nota: Para poner tu firma nesesitas poner este simbolo: ~ puesto 4 veses seguidas, puedes editar tu firma en la parte de arriba de la pagina donde dise tu nombre, poner el Cursor sobre el y le das donde dise: "Mis Preferencias" XD ni yo se cual es ese comando XD pero sobre el cambio de imagen si, solo vas a la pagina pones el Cursor sobre la imagen, y aparesera un muy pqueño recuadro que dira "Modificar" "Borrar" le das a borrar, una vez la imagen borrada te fijas en la derecha del editor, ay una imagenes de las cuales te dan distintas opciones, la primera es la de "Imagen" dandole clic puedes elejir y/o bajar una imagen a esta wikia para poder ponerla en alguna pagina =) espero averte ayudado ;) Salu2 (El Mejor De Esta Wikia) FF (Fuego Fauto) 22:39 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Nota: Puedes usar algun programa para tomar imagenes, yo uso uno llamado Garena Plus, lijero y mas que para fotos es un chat de juegos, lo uso bastante y me encanta :3 pero eso es por mi, tu buscate el que se te acomode ;) HOLA!!! te doy la bienvenida a la wiki terrania,vi como editaste las paginas y quiero decirte que tienes talento y no parece que tengas miedo de editar,TE FELICITO!!! ssssssssssssssss (boom!!!) 22:48 2 jun 2012 (UTC) con respeto RAIDENON 777 Un mapa com biomas predominantes? quisiera ver eso O.o seria super cool trabajar en 5 mapas distintos :S en el mio pongo todo organizado de la mejor manera propia posible, que tal si algun dia jugamos? XD solo digo XD, y sobre las paginas... no sabria desirte ya que no ago mucho en esta wikia, solo reviso lo que la ente ase cada 24 Horas y arreglo y borro las cosas que estan mal, y enserio te agradesco lo que isiste, todos estos trabajos son Magnificos (Y esoq eua un no los veo XD) es la primera vez que veo que se llena la actividad resiente a full :S Eres super trabajador XD Salu2 (El Mejor De Esta Wikia) FF (Fuego Fauto) 00:29 4 jun 2012 (UTC) (El Mejor? no Por Mucho XD) Nota: Usa esta pagina: http://es.terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Todas para saber todas las paginas de la wikia, tambien para mas cosas XD ay a tu gusto (Pregunta... lo podras ver? esque no se si solo para los Admin :S) Bueno, devo mencionar que en verdad agradesco tu trabajo, pero deverias temer un poco mas de cuidado cuando creas alguna pagina, antes que nada esta wikia se basa en la traduccion al español del juego Terraria, y con la version 1.1.2 solo nesesitamos fijarnos en el nombre, tambien ay bastantes paginas cuyos nombres no estan bien tradusidos, te dare una lista pero sera algo larga :S si te fijas arriba a la derecha esta una pequeña parte donde puedes buscar cualquier termino en esta wikia, usalo para encontrar similitudes en las paginas que quieres crear. Salu2 (El Mejor De Esta Wikia) FF (Fuego Fauto) 00:47 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Oye puedo pedite un favor? no edites por... no se una semana :s que con el tiempo que me paso en una compu y todo lo que isiste, durare bastante para logar revisar cada uno de todos los datos que pusiste y asi evitar vandalismo, malos datos y/o copias de paginas :S Salu2 (El Mejor De Esta Wikia) FF (Fuego Fauto) 01:00 4 jun 2012 (UTC) '(No quiero ser el mejor si me cuesta tanto trabajo -.-") Jaja no te preocupes si causas algun problema, tu en un dia trabajaste mas que todos los miembros desde que comenzo la wikia XD eres super amigo :3 y por cierto, yo ya te eh considerado desde el primer dia como un miembro de la wikia =) no nesesitas ser el Numero 1, ni aser mil trabajos, un buen jugador, admirador o conosedor de Terraria siempre sera bienvenido por mi en esta wikia =) sobre los trabajos que estas asiendo, son bastantes y rebuenos ;) paginas incompletas? mmm, la verdad es que no lo se muy bien, solo reviso las cosas que la gente ase (pero tu me atoraste mucho XD) cada dia en la wikia, si no ay mucha accion tomo el tiempo y creo algunas paginas mas para la wikia, ago bastante en esta wikia aunque jamas sera suficiente =( la verdad compañero, jamas sabras lo arto que aprecio, que me estes... no a mi, a todo el Terramundo! en completar esta wikia para que la gente sepa mas del juego =) espero que tu empeño siga igual y, si puede bajar, pero espero que no demasiado XD Salu2 '(El Mejor De Esta Wikia) FF (Fuego Fauto) 01:38 5 jun 2012 (UTC) '(Deveria quitar lo de "El Mejor" porque e lo estan por ganar :S) Hola,me puedes dar la foto de tu perfil??? quiero hacer una cosa(no mala XD) con el personaje aumentado y sin el charson dios ha dado su palabra...¿donde esta el ahora? tu has tenido que hacer frente al cielo!!! estaban perdidos y solos,tu eres bienvenido a mi hogar!!! y....encuentra otro cielo!!!!! RAIDENON 777 16:42 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Rafael Juarez Vargas 23:06 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola charson solo venia a decirte que en youtibe soy juegomaniaco1 y me he suscrito a tu canal ;) Rafael Juarez Vargas 23:42 10 jun 2012 (UTC) ps acerca de lo que me dijiste que si queria un video en especial te pido 1 una gua de "estrategias" de como matar al Eater Of Worlds esque yo ya empese con un personaje nuevo y necesito shadow scalemail y demonite ;) Hola Charson =) vengo a desirte que me gusto tu video XD y queria preguntarte si te gustaria derrotar a los ojones y al metaesquelectico? (Nobres locos que les pongo XD) me gustaria jugar con alguien XD a y proximamente, con poca calidad un video de como derrotar a los 3 jefes, la forma mas fasil de aserlo XD a por cierto, eso si as si es que puedes un video de una forma de matar a la Muralla, ya que soy remalo para aserlos y no creo que mi compu lo soporte :S hola,felicidades por el logro lider del wiki :) dios ha dado su palabra...¿donde esta el ahora? tu has tenido que hacer frente al cielo!!! estaban perdidos y solos,tu eres bienvenido a mi hogar!!! y....encuentra otro cielo!!!!! RAIDENON 777 21:41 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Brandon1912: Hay un troll llamado PedoSA o un nombre parecido y de paso gracias por hacerme saber que el arpon mata muy facilmente a el comedor de mundos. 'Rafael Juarez Vargas 01:49 15 jun 2012 (UTC) ps solo venia a hacerte una pregunta ¿cuando haces la siguiente parte de tu historia? Rafael Juarez Vargas 22:10 15 jun 2012 (UTC) ps solo venia a desirte, como hace rato, ¿cuando haras la siguiente parte de tu historia? ¿hoy o mañana? Grasias por tu video the agus, oye te quisiera pedir permiso para hacer un video de como matar a la muralla de carne, osea ya se que tu hiciste uno pero, nose si quisieras que yo lo hiciera, es solo una pregunta y aceptare tu decision. --------------------------------------------- Claro, pero como mi video se centra en como invocar y las recompenzas de la muralla carnosa, te recomiendo que al momento que crearlo expliques mucho mejor que yo las distintas armaduras, armas y estrategias que puedes usar para matarlo. Rafael Juarez Vargas 03:03 17 jun 2012 (UTC) oye apurate a ahcer la siguiente parte de tu historia (el suspenso me esta matando) (.___.) Los tiempos cambian, la gente va cambiando, los porblemas surgen y el pasado se olvida, MARDXX es el que me ayudo a empezar en esta wikia, aunque siento lastima pero, no podre verlo cuando me vaya, ya no podre continuar en esta wikia, pero vere si puedo aser que aya un ultimo Admin en esta wikia, ya que son importantes,1. - No lo se, solo vi a MARDXX, es como mi padre en la wikia, pero no es muy activo2.- No lo se, nunca me fije 3.- Warbab? trabajo pero regreso a la wikia en ingles 4.- el creador de esta wikia es un Dios, jamas lo pude conoser, pero MARDXX es el que puede aser Admin. eso es todo oye Charson, diles a los de la wikia que pongan su nombre en la firmas que me confunden un poco. Salu2 El Poder De Destruccion Jamas Podria Ganarle Al Poder De La Proteccion, Fuego Fatuo, La Flama Mistica Que Ilumina Mi Camino Y Forma Mi Ser. FF (Fuego Fauto) 01:02 22 jun 2012 (UTC) hola charson,creo que mejor te descargas el garena y me pasas el nombre asi no metemos esta clase de cosas aqui,(no estoy diciendo que no me gusta,si no porque no debo)pero yo creo que lo que te sucede es un bug,o sino endermans(aunque es muy poco probable ya que los enderman solamente pueden tomar ciertos bloques),pero sobre todo no creas que herobrine existe,es solo un mito. si vas al mismo lugar que yo voy,no camines detras de mi porque no sere el lider,no camines adelante de mi porque no voy a seguirte,mejor camina a mi lado y se mi amigo.RAIDENON 777 20:13 2 jul 2012 (UTC) busca en internet lo de herobrine,es el hermano muerto de notch segun dicen si vas al mismo lugar que yo voy,no camines detras de mi porque no sere el lider,no camines adelante de mi porque no voy a seguirte,mejor camina a mi lado y se mi amigo.RAIDENON 777 17:25 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, Charson, Me podrías pasr tu Facebook?, o MSN? (Si tenés) Te estaría agradecido atte. Supermister47 (discusión) 20:44 6 ago 2012 (UTC)